


rub me the right way

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 90s setting, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not really but idk what else to call it lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: It is 1999, and Na Jaemin has done something he thinks will turn out to be incredibly stupid.





	rub me the right way

It's all Donghyuck's fault. He's the one that told him about the website with a far too devilish gleam in his eye for Jaemin's liking. 

"Look," he'd said, as they crammed together in a public library cubicle in front of the boxy, dusty computer. "It comes with a tape recording of a guy's voice that guides you through it, and they provide tiny samples of the audio before you buy it - it's fucking hot, trust me."

Jaemin had wrinkled his nose at Donghyuck's admission. "Ew, I don't want to hear about that." Donghyuck had just given him a deadpan glare in return, shifting his glasses up with the tip of his finger.

"Jaemin. You're a gay guy in 1999 with no boyfriend, no access to porn, and no balls to go to a strip club. And that comes with a sad, sad sex life, I'm sure." Jaemin turned bright red, looking away to avoid Donghyuck's eye.

"There's no shame in it, honest," Donghyuck said, voice softening, patting his arm to get him to look back. "Straight guys do stuff like this all the time. No one will know. I think you'll like it, I promise."

And Jaemin really hates the way his best friend shoves him unwillingly out of his comfort zone sometimes, but that day, he'd looked at him with such sincerity, that Jaemin had pulled out his wallet with a sigh. He typed in his credit card information into the guy's website key by key, shaking his head the whole time, feeling the tiniest bit hopeful that he could be right.

But now, weeks later, sitting in front of an open box containing a dildo Jaemin's not sure how the fuck he'll fit inside him, and a cassette tape, he wants to go back and throttle both his past self and Donghyuck.

But he can't do that, so he settles on dialing up Donghyuck on his home phone, and cursing him out when he picks up with a voice far too cheerful for Jaemin's distressed situation.

"How the fuck am I supposed to do this, the thing is huge! This was such a mistake, I'm gonna smuggle it out of my apartment and take it to the dumpster -"

"Jaemin!" Donghyuck interrupts frantically, and Jaemin stills, his hands winding nervously in the twisted cord of his phone. "Stop panicking. Everything will be fine. Just - listen to the tape until you get a little horny, and then - I mean, you don't have to use the dildo if you don't want to, but trust me, it feels so fucking good to have something filling you up -"

"_Okay!_" Jaemin shrieks. "Okay, I didn't need to hear that. But… fine. _Fine._ I'll try it out to make you happy. But I still don't think I'll like it."

Donghyuck coos in Jaemin's ear. "Aww, Jaeminnie. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. Do you secretly have feelings for me?"

Jaemin begins to make gagging noises, and Donghyuck only laughs and takes his hint to leave. "Okay, cutie pie, I'll let you go. Have fun, okay? I love you!"

"Love you too," Jaemin mumbles, and the silence after the click of hanging up his phone sends prickles along his neck. He looks nervously back at the box sitting at his table, and takes a deep breath, slowly walking forward.

He really is lonely. His first time wasn't altogether pleasant, in the back of a truck belonging to a boy named Mark, who shared a couple classes with him in high school. They were a pair of inexperienced 17 year olds, and it was dark, clumsy, and they'd both been terrified someone could somehow find them out and expose them as… as queers. 

Jaemin shudders, wiping his head of the memory. That was the last time he'd had a cock in his ass, nearly six years ago, now, and even though it wasn't great, he does remember liking the feeling of being… full.

He sighs, screwing up his nerve and whispering a small encouragement to himself. And then he reaches forward, and takes the things out of the box.

And now, he's sitting here in the center of his bed, the dildo laying almost menacingly to the side of him, a bottle of lube on the other side, and the cassette tape in his cassette player in front of him. He'd slowly gotten himself naked, trying to stroke himself a few times to get himself going, and he felt a wave of relief at the way his cock had responded, thickening up a little in his hand.

He bites his lip, looks up to send a quick prayer to God that his mom will never find out about this, and he presses play on the recorder.

Cheesy elevator-type music begins to play before there's a sultry, "Hello, handsome. My name is Jeno. Thanks for buying my tape." Jesus Christ, this is so fucking stupid, so, so stupid. Jaemin desperately tries to convince himself of that, but his hand still moving on his cock doesn't seem to get the message.

"I want you to sit back and relax, maybe start touching yourself if you want, and just concentrate on my voice. This is gonna be so much fun, I promise," the voice says, encouraging, before it begins. Jaemin cringes.

"I wish I could see you, handsome. I bet you look so pretty, sitting there all desperate for me," the voice continues, and it's so fucking smooth and even and beautiful and gruff, yet gentle, the kind of voice you'd find narrating nature shows. If nature shows were actually tapes to guide yourself into getting off.

Jaemin shakes his head, and steels himself. This is fucking weird, so weird, but... he told Donghyuck he'd try. So he forces himself to let the voice - Jeno, he corrects in his head, hoping it'll be a little less weird if he thinks of him as a person - wash over him, closing his eyes.

"Are you touching yourself yet?" Jeno says, and Jaemin focuses on how pretty his voice is, the way it lilts up and down. "Mm, I bet you make such a pretty picture, with your cock in your hand. Thinking of me. Why don't I tell you what I look like, so you can think of me even better."

Jaemin bites his lip, keeping his eyes closed and his hand slow on his cock.

"I have black hair, a pretty smile that goes up to my eyes, soft, pale skin," Jeno says, and Jaemin starts to picture him, a handsome figure slowly forming in his head. "My hand is moving down my body now, down my chest, down my abs, pushing down my underwear."

Jaemin's hips stutter when his fingers hit his cockhead so perfectly, pleasure beginning to bloom in his abdomen.

"I'm touching my cock now, stroking myself, and I'm thinking of you, handsome," Jeno says, and he lets out a breathy little moan. Jaemin's breath turns shaky, hearing that, picturing Jeno sitting on his bed and touching himself to him. His hand speeds up a little on his cock.

"Wish you were here with me," Jeno sighs forlornly, and it's so sincere Jaemin can't help but believe it. "Wish I could kiss you, and touch you, and hold you. Wish you were here to get that pretty, wet mouth on my cock. Why don't you do that for me, now, baby, that's alright. Put me in your mouth."

"Ah, fuck," Jaemin whispers, picturing it - falling in front of Jeno's knees, taking his cock in between his lips, feeling Jeno's hands sliding in his hair to guide his movements. "Are you seeing it?" Jeno keeps going, his voice husky. "Are you doing a good job on taking my cock? I bet you are, baby. Mm, feels so good."

Jaemin, in his head, laps his tongue around Jeno's dick, and it's perfectly timed with a sharp inhale from Jeno. "Mm, so, so good, handsome, you're so good at this." The praise echoes in Jaemin's ears and he whimpers, pleased sparks shooting off in his tummy.

Jeno continues groaning for a bit, Jaemin taking him deeper down his throat in his head, before Jeno's moans suddenly get snuffed out, bitten between his lips. "Okay, we've gotta stop, now, baby, you got me close," Jeno says with a small laugh, and Jaemin can picture him stroking a soft hand down his cheek, a proud smile on his face. "Now, are you ready for that dildo? I hope you are, cause I can't wait to fuck you."

"God," Jaemin moans, and he twists a hand around his cock, his legs quivering when it almost brings him to the edge. He scrambles for the dildo, and it suddenly looks a whole lot less intimidating now that he's thinking of it as Jeno's cock. 

"Okay, handsome. Can you start getting yourself ready for my cock? Start with one finger." Jaemin reaches for the lube and snicks it open, laying on his back and pouring some directly onto his hole, uncaring of how wet the sheets get. He sticks a finger into the mess afterward, letting out a cry at the slight burn.

"Now, slowly start pumping in and out. You want to be careful, handsome, you don't want to hurt yourself on my cock." Jaemin obeys, pushing forward slowly, and his eyes roll back as pain slowly gives way to pleasure.

"Fuck, you look so good, baby. You're making me so hard, it's driving me crazy." 

"Yeah, yeah I am," Jaemin pants, surprised at himself, at the way he... _replied_. But an excited thrill runs down his spine at his words, and he licks his lips, pushing his finger in farther. "Want you so bad, Jeno, want your cock filling me up."

He breaches a second finger in now, stretching himself open, tummy quivering when it makes Jeno moan. If Jaemin strains his ears, he can hear the wet sounds of Jeno sliding his hand up and down on his cock, and his face quirks into a pleased smirk.

"Fuck, almost want you to hurry up, baby, I'm getting so impatient, I want to stuff myself into your ass," Jeno groans, and Jaemin responds, his voice in rhythm with Jeno's grunts.

"I'm getting closer, Jeno, I am, I'm gonna be so good for you," he moans breathlessly, and, in his enthusiasm, slips a third finger inside, just as Jeno says "add a third finger now, baby."

He shivers, at the way they seem to be connected, and he starts whining out his name with each pump of his fingers. "Jeno, Jeno, Jeno," Jaemin chants, hips canting up when he brushes his prostate, and deliriously, he hopes Jeno can hear him on the other side.

"Are you ready for me now, handsome?" Jeno says, voice turning even and smooth again, resuming control. 

"Yes, yes, please, want you so bad," Jaemin replies, and he reaches for the dildo just as Jeno commands for him to touch his cock.

"Pour some lube on me, there you go, baby," Jeno purrs, and Jaemin obeys, covering the dildo with slickness. "All ready? Now line yourself up. I want you to sit on my cock."

Jaemin clumsily moves to sit on his knees and spread his legs, situating the dildo under himself. It's a little awkward, having to hold it in position, as it would sink into the mattress otherwise. But the future hand cramps will be worth it, from the way Jeno groans at Jaemin's actions, and their moans sync up beautifully when Jaemin sinks down on his cock.

"Oh my god, baby, you're so fucking tight," Jeno gasps, and Jaemin can see him in his head, the way his eyes roll back; he can picture himself winding his arms around Jeno's broad shoulders to steady himself, and he's breathless at how soft his skin feels.

"You're so big, Jeno, holy fuck," Jaemin says, just as Jeno asks for him to start riding him. The fullness is a little overwhelming at first, even with Jeno's moans encouraging him, and he can't stop himself from wincing. But then Jeno's cock hits his prostate dead on, and Jaemin cries out a moan, his body trembling at the pleasure.

"Fuck, fuck, feels so good, handsome, can't believe how fucking good you look when you're full of me," Jeno pants desperately, and Jaemin speeds up, bouncing up and down on Jeno's cock.

"It's all for you, only for you, want to please you," Jaemin tells him, and a red self-satisfied flush crawls up his chest when Jeno moans in reply. His grunts have fallen into a rhythm that matches Jaemin's bouncing, and he moans brokenly imagining Jeno thrusting his hips up to meet him.

"I'm touching you now, holding you close to me, feeling your skin," Jeno says between his grunts, and Jaemin trembles, feeling Jeno's hands touch him, trace his chest and tease his nipples, ghosting down him and settling on his waist.

"Yes, hold me just like that Jeno, please," Jaemin tells him, and to his amazement, in his mind, Jeno listens. He feels steadier, his hand less shaky, his movements less clumsy, and he starts hitting his prostate now with every movement.

"Fuck, I'm close, baby," Jeno says, and Jaemin almost gets a little spooked, thinking about it, how in sync they are. "I'm so close too, Jeno, fuck me harder, please please please," Jaemin begs, as a chorus of gruff "yeah, yeah, yeahs" begins spilling from Jeno's lips.

In one last eery show of how connected they are, Jeno stutters out, "oh fuck, I'm cumming!" just as Jaemin gets his cock just right on his prostate, and spills all over his hand. "Fill me up, please Jeno please, want to be yours!" Jaemin cries, looking down at the cum in his hand, imagining it's Jeno's.

There are no words between them, for a while, just their pants in tandem as they come down from their highs together. Jaemin slowly eases Jeno's cock out of him, and screws his eyes shut, trying to imagine how it would feel, Jeno's cum leaking out of him.

"Did I do good, Jeno?" Jaemin asks in a small voice, picturing Jeno's blissed out face, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. 

"Did so good, handsome," Jeno replies with a sigh, and Jaemin's chest floods with warmth, so happy he kept him pleased. 

"Clean yourself up for me now, want to take care of you," Jeno asks of him so sweetly, it has Jaemin bumbling off the bed and rushing to the bathroom to get a wet towel. He cleans his hand, and then brings the towel to his hole, whimpering when the wetness feels like Jeno.

"You were perfect for me, handsome, perfect," Jeno purrs, and he's back to a smooth, even timbre, the gentleness in his voice sending a shiver across Jaemin's back. "I want to see you again, I'll die if this is the last time I have you. Promise you'll listen to me again?"

"I promise, Jeno," Jaemin whispers, willing for him to hear it.

And he can hear Jeno smile, so he figures it's as close to a confirmation as he'll get. "That's what I like to hear, baby. I'll see you soon." The recording ends with a click, and Jaemin is hit with a pang of longing so strong it nearly knocks the wind out of him.

He carefully, almost reverently packs up the cassette tape and the dildo back into the box, and tucks it into his closet, staring at it for a few weighted seconds before shutting the door.

Later, he calls Donghyuck, biting his lip shyly as it rings. "Wazzuuuupp, it's Hyuckie," Donghyuck says stupidly, and Jaemin rolls his eyes so hard it almost hurts. His best friend is such a fucking _dork._

"Shut up, you idiot, I need your help with something," Jaemin says sternly, and Donghyuck sobers immediately.

"What is it, Jaeminnie?" he asks, serious, and Jaemin looks around even though he's alone in his house, and speaks lowly into the phone.

"Do you know if that website is selling any more tapes?" Jaemin asks him, and he blushes pink when he can hear Donghyuck's loud, joyous laugh over the receiver.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you thought 💕 
> 
> [twt]() / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
